1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to kites and more particularly to an improved, novel, box-like kite.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
One popular form of kite is the box kite which is formed of an open framework of struts having each quarter end section covered with a band of material. The framework of a box kite is always rigid and has internal bracing to keep the kite from collapsing during flight. Although the most familiar shape for a box kite is the oblong box with a square cross section, the cross sectional configuration of a box kite may be a triangle or any other polygon, including round shapes such as a circle, oval or ellipse.
The box kite, being three dimensional, acts like an airfoil, and it is normally a good flyer. Each covered surface acts as an opposing force to the wind. If the wind blows too hard against one surface, another side of the box kite gradually swings around, and the kite is steadied. If the kite string or bridle is attached to one strut, the surfaces extending therefrom provide a dihedral angle which will improve lateral and directional stability and will assist the box kite in maintaining its stabilized flight attitude. Accordingly, the box kite does not normally need or utilize a tail.
However, if a box kite is flown in erratic winds, it may be difficult to control since if one of the covered end sections is hit by a cross wind the box kite may keel over. Once a box kite starts to keel over, it tends to remain on such course and it is very difficult to restabilize the kite to normal flight attitude.
Although the box kite has some excellent flying characteristics, it is difficult to mass produce; it usually forms a fairly long package which is susceptible to damage in shipping, and, due to complex internal bracing, it is difficult to assemble.